The Memoire of Hermione Granger
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: Severus held onto her hand more tightly, and she could feel the prickling sensation take over her skin, her hand going numb. But she didn't care, wanting to be close to the man she loves these last moments of her life. *Rated T to be safe.


_I cannot live without him._

Streaks of red, purple and green filled the air, flying back and forth as the Light fought against the Dark. Flames licked the already burned grass, smoke billowing around them as anguished screams echoed in the night.

Hermione Granger ran through the throngs of people duelling, trying to find _him_ as stray curses flew past her. Someone called her name, but she didn't turn around, instead sending a well aimed hex at a Death Eater who was running after Ron Weasley. She didn't wait to see him fall, instead continuing her search for _him_, trying to see his proud stance among all of these people fighting for their lives.

_I need him._

Her heart was beating loudly against her chest, fear coursing through her body as she turned around, her hair flying in the air, trying so desperately to even see him in passing, _needing_ to see him.

A slicing spell hit her arm, and she hissed a string of curses, holding her hand over the wound, feeling the warm blood slowly seep out, running down her arm in tendrils.

But the pain seemed to ebb away as she saw him, running across the battle field towards the Whomping Willow, disappearing in the hollow at the base of the tree, and without thinking, Hermione followed, feeling in the pit of her stomach that something horrible was going to happen.

_Please, be alright._

The tunnel was too small for her to walk in it, and in a painstakingly slow pace she crawled through the small space, her hands scraping against roots but after what felt like a life time, she finally reached the staircase, and she silently climbed it, her breath coming out in shallow gasps as she heard voices in the same room that she'd first met Sirius Black.

"... You are a traitor Severus, and for that you must be punished."

Hermione burst in through the room at the same moment that Voldemort raised his wand, mouth opening to end _his_ life, and she jumped forward, her arms stretching out as she glared at the man that had ruined so many lives, her eyes never leaving his.

"If it isn't the Mudblood that Potter so adores." A smirk flittered across his pale face, his red eyes shining with mirth. "Coming to save this piece of filth, have you?" One pale finger pointed at the man behind her, and heath filled her eyes, burning with the hatred that she felt against the vile man that stood before her.

"Miss Granger." Severus Snape's voice said silkily behind her, and she shivered, her hand reaching out to clasp in his, taking comfort in knowing that he was behind her, safe from the wrath that lay beneath the surface of Voldemort's calm facade.

_You are my life. _

"You shouldn't be here you foolish girl." The harshness in his voice shocked her slightly, but she didn't show any inclination that she was bothered by it, her eyes still locked in a fierce battle of power with the Dark Lord, and as something glinted in his eyes, she knew that this was it.

She was going to die.

Severus held onto her hand more tightly, and she could feel the prickling sensation take over her skin, her hand going numb. But she didn't care, wanting to be close to the man she loves these last moments of her life.

_At least I'll die saving you._

Voldemort raised his wand again, pointing it at her. He hesitated for a moment, and Hermione took a chance to whisper those words that she'd been longing to tell him for so long, but never gotten the chance to.

"I love you Severus." A tear slipped down her face, and her lips formed a sad smile.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green jet of light soared towards her, and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the moment it became one with her body.

_I wish I'd gotten the chance to be yours._

Arms embraced her from behind, and she felt something wet land on her forehead before a strange sensation ran through her body starting from her chest, paralyzing her. Her eyes fluttered open as her senses started to numb, and she got a last glance at his beautiful onyx eyes, before she lost all of her consciousness.

"NO!"

Severus Snape fell down beside her limp body, cradling it against her chest as he held his hand to her cheek, watching as the last remaining colour on her skin seeped away.

Pain ripped through his body, and he felt every scar that held his heart together tore open, and for the first time since Lily Evans died, he shed tears. They streamed down his cheeks, hitting her pale face, dripping down on the dust that was layered on the floor.

He couldn't see anything as his vision had gone blurry, but he sensed someone behind him, and before he had the time to react, he had drawn his wand, and with a shout of vengeance, the same curse that had killed his beloved Hermione hit Voldemort, and as the last of his Horcruxes had at the exact same moment been destroyed by Harry Potter, the now mortal man flew back against the walls of the building, his lifeless body falling limp in one corner.

Turning his head back to Hermione, Severus slowly stroked her cheek, his hand running through her massive hair, not believing that she was dead. His finger swept across her bottom lip, following the curve of her smile.

"Why?" He whispered, leaning his head against her forehead, his black hair creating a curtain around them as his lips ghosted over hers, a fresh wave of tears falling down. He felt so hollow, more so than he'd ever done before. He'd thought that after the war ended, they could be together, life happily ever after.

_Guess that I'm not meant to be happy._

"I love you too, my dear." He sat there for hours, until rays of light brightened the small room, and he stood up on stiff legs, holding her body close to him as he apparated to the grounds of Hogwarts, preparing himself for everything that would happen from here on.

**The Memoire of Hermione Granger**

**By Severus Snape**

The black-haired man stared at the cover of his newly published book, his fingers tracing the contours of the woman at the front, watching as she was waving at him happily.

"Until we meet again."


End file.
